


Miss you

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: Miss you more than people think
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 13





	Miss you

After everything that happened it was great to be back alive. Seven years being dead was just crazy. Now I had a lot of catching up to do. Not just with my lovely Chichi, but also Gohan and a new face. All this was great, but why do I feel something off?

That night I just couldn't sleep. Maybe some fresh air would do some good. I was glad I didn't wake Chichi, as I snuck out our bed and out the door. Before long I mindlessly flew to my favorite mountain top. Which I was surprised to see Vegeta there. Vegeta. Soon memories of what it felt like when our bodies were together. Even memories of our short conversations.

Like how he reacted after I told him it was forever. He was so angry. But when we unfused, it was a shock to both of us. Yet he had to go and say how happy he was that he wasn't stuck with me. Strangely it hurt when he said that. Somehow that same hurt returned and I finally landed next to him. He doesn't even move or seem to care that I was there. Not even rudely asking why I was here. How dare he! "Jerk."

That's when he finally looked at me. "What's your problem?" I simply sat down and looked away. "I asked you a question, idiot." I kept ignoring him. "Come back to life and already getting on my nerves! If you have something to say, just spill it!"

Without looking, I just blurt it out. "Did you really mean it?" He asked what I was talking about. "When you said that you were glad that we weren't fused anymore?"

"Yes." I just stood up and was about to leave. "I rather look at your stupid face." I quickly turned around and he wasn't facing me. "And I rather hear your pathetic voice." I was so over joyed that I just hugged him. "I'll be lying if I said I didn't miss you, Kakarot." To both of our shock, I kissed his temple.

…

I still don't understand how we got to this point, but I wasn't going to fight it. Over the last seven years there were a lot of things I wanted to say to this idiot. The news of his return was exciting enough, that I had to be on my best behavior. Even hoping for a chance to get a moment alone with him. Not only did I get to see and feel his presence, I was able to touch him. Things did turn ugly but I was allowed to feel his strength again.

But now I get to feel it in a different way. A way I been secretly craving since I heard his voice, through Raditz's communicator. I might not be able to claim him as mine, but I'll take what I can get. Just to feel his strong hands touching me, and making me thirst for more. To feel his tongue dominating my mouth, while his hands stroke me through my clothes. "Take it off."

The way he said those words made my skin feel on fire. Before long we were bare to the world. He was a godly sight to behold, that made my mouth water. I couldn't contain myself as I hungrily kiss his chest, down to the muscle I wish would consume me. When I got there, I became a little greedy and licked along the base. "Mm. You can be greedier than that."

I would call him a cocky bastard, but he has the cock to back it up. I teased the tip with my mouth before trying to take him whole. He taste just as amazing as he looks. To hear his moan of pleasure was a great delight. Soon I wasn't just sucking him, but stroking myself as well. I was so close when he forced me away. Before I could say anything, I was showered with his release. Which in turn made me reach my own peek.

I was then pushed to the ground, with my legs wide open. To see him towering over me got me instantly hard. Then, without warning, I felt a powerful force stuffing my backend. Knowing who it was, sent me into complete bliss. The air was soon filled with the sounds of our pure ecstasy. The way he roared, as he filled me with his burning seed, was toxic and I contain my own spillage.

As we lay in each other's embrace I couldn't help be in complete disbelief of what transpire. Then feelings of sudden anger, of knowing this will be my only time having him like this. I was just so frustrated I escaped from his hold, and sat up. "What's the matter?"

"None of our wives would approve of this."

"What are you talking about?" I angrily faced him, but before I could speak his smile confused me. He then sat up and wrapped his arms around me. "Me and Chichi speaks about everything. She even knows how I feel about you." This piece of information shocked me. I asked him to explain. He smiled and winked at me. "You're not another woman, and I know Chichi's female _friend_."

I slapped him away. Yet I couldn't stop smiling as I put back on my clothes. "I still want a proper rematch."

"Sure. I'll won't wear underwear when we do."

Idiot. But my idiot.


End file.
